Est-ce vraiment nous?
by Tigerlily Aldarion
Summary: Au retour d'une mission, une jeune femme ressent le besoin de s'isoler un peu et écrit, peut-être pour retrouver enfin qui elle est vraiment...


**_"Je ne suis pas triste. Je ne suis pas heureuse. Je suis seulement zen. J'écoute lentement la pluie tomber sur les carreaux et ma voix qui aligne les notes._**_ Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir t'aimer autant. __**Le silence m'apaise. La chambre faiblement éclairée me rassure. La solitude me fait du bien, après avoir été si entourée pendant plusieurs jours. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire. Je préfère l'action. Mais ce soir.. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à écrire ceci. Ni ce qui me pousse à chanter. Ah. Si mes coéquipiers me voyaient. Ils croiraient certainement que j'ai tout bonnement perdu la tête...**__**Heureusement, je sais qu'ici, je suis à l'abri d'eux.**_

**_"Parfois, ils peuvent vraiment être lourds. L'un avec son énergie dévastatrice, l'autre avec son insensibilité chronique. Sans oublier notre prof avec ses sautes d'humeurs assez impressionnantes. De mon point de vue, j'ai souvent l'impression que je suis la seule à être un peu censée dans cette équipe. Pourtant. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, là, tout de suite? Est-ce censé? Je n'en suis pas vraiment certaine..._**

**_"À force de refouler les sentiments - parce qu'on est ninja, vous savez - , je suppose que ça finit ainsi... Toute seule dans une chambre, à manier le stylo habillement et à chanter du plus profond de son coeur. Peut-être que, en fin de compte, ça me soulagera._**

**_"Mais me soulager de quoi, au juste? J'ai dit plus haut que je n'étais pas triste. Non, je ne le suis pas. Mais. Je crois que j'ai besoin, pour une fois, de simplement me sentir humaine. De ressentir des émotions, même si elles ne sont pas intenses, juste de me dire que j'en ai le droit. Écrire, chanter... Autant de moyens d'expressions que je ne connaissais pas réellement. Mes moyens d'expressions habituels? Massacrer autant de cibles que possible de mes armes, crier sur mes coéquipiers. Je ne pleure jamais. Je souris souvent. Mais je ne suis jamais vraiment moi-même. Je cache ma peine sous les coups, sous les cris. Et mes joies? Le plus souvent, je les étouffe... De toute façon, ils ne comprennent rien..._****"**

**C'était quoi, ce bruit? Ma voix s'éteint sèchement et je scrute ma chambre. Je n'ai pas rêvé. J'ai entendu un bruit. Je me lève et jette un regard** **par ma fenêtre, que j'ouvre. Rien. C'était peut-être seulement un chat...**

**_"En relisant ce que je viens d'écrire, je me découvre bien amère. Presque désabusée. Est-ce normal, à mon âge? Non... J'ai juste à regarder Gai-sensei avec sa fougue légendaire pour me dire que je ne devrais pas être aussi amère. _**_J'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant... __**Et le pire de l'histoire, c'est que je n'ai franchement aucune idée pour y remédier. Que peut-on faire contre l'amertume, quand elle vous prend à la gorge? Je suis trop jeune pour le savoir..."**_

J'ai dû tourner le dos à l'homme que j'aime. **Alors que ma voix s'éteint, presque dans un murmure, je sens un mouvement s'amorcer juste au-dessus de moi. Je lève brusquement la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux nacrés qui me fixent longuement. D'un bond, je suis sur mes pieds, kunai à la main et parée à défendre ma vie. Contre quoi?**

**« Tenten... Ce n'est que moi. »**

**Mon coeur loupe un battement. Ce n'est que lui. Mais que fait-il dans ma chambre, pour l'amour du ciel? Mes sourcils se froncent et un éclat de colère passe dans mes yeux.**

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi? Tu m'as tellement foutu la trouille... »**

**Il hausse simplement les épaules et je m'apprête à lui crier dessus, mais il me coupe dans mon élan. Il prend la feuille sur laquelle j'écrivais un instant plus tôt.**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »**

**J'hésite longuement entre rugir de colère ou rougir de honte. Finalement, je rougis de colère.**

**« Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. J'écrivais. Est-ce que c'est un crime? »**

**Comme à son habitude, il ne répond pas et jette seulement un coup d'oeil aux mots que j'ai écris. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui arracher la page des mains, mais je reste complètement stoïque. Peut-être qu'au fond, j'ai envie qu'il lise et qu'il sache enfin qui je suis...**

**Sur son visage d'habitude si inexpressif, je vois de l'étonnement un peu mécontent, de par ses sourcils froncés. Il relève finalement la tête et affirme, le plus sérieusement du monde:**

**« Tu te trompes. Je comprends très bien. »**

**Sous le coup de l'étonnement, mes yeux s'arrondissent. Attendez. J'ai dû rêver, c'est certain. Neji Hyuuga vient de me dire qu'il me comprenait? Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez vieille pour entendre ça...**

**Il s'approche un peu de moi et dévoile son visage à la lueur de la bougie que j'aie allumée pour écrire. Une seule bougie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est d'un ton un peu plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire qu'il me dit:**

**« Il n'en tient qu'à toi d'être celle que tu es... »**

**J'aurais envie de lui crier que non, ce n'est pas dû qu'à moi si je ne suis pas moi-même, que c'est même en grande partie à cause de lui, mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Je reste là, la bouche entre-ouverte, une expression fort soucieuse sur le visage. Je dois avoir l'air complètement choquée... Je le suis un peu, j'avoue. **

**« Et toi? »**

**Il plonge son regard dans le mien à cette question que je lui pose. J'ai parlé avant même d'avoir réfléchit. Tant pis, on se lance.**

**« Toi, tu vas me dire que tu es complètement toi-même? Dans ce silence, dans cette froideur qui a l'air de tellement te plaire... C'est vraiment toi, ça? »**

**Un long silence suit ma déclaration. Nos yeux s'affrontent alors que j'essaie de déceler une quelconque émotion sur son visage. Après plusieurs secondes, il baisse les yeux et soupire, à mon grand étonnement.**

**« Non. Tu as raison. »**

**Ces mots sonnent presque comme une victoire à mes oreilles. Ai-je vraiment percé sa carapace?** **Malgré moi, je souris franchement, presque tendrement. Il surprend mon expression et ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Il ressemble vraiment à un enfant quand il fait cette moue...** **Je m'approche de lui doucement. À présent, nous ne sommes qu'à trente centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je lève la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux, sans m'arrêter de sourire.**

**« Dis, Neji... Si on se promettait quelque chose, toi et moi? »**

**Il semble impassible, pourtant je peux sentir qu'il est intrigué.**

**« Promettons-nous d'être un peu plus nous-mêmes. Pas nécessairement devant Lee ou Gai-sensei.. Mais de temps en temps. Juste entre nous. »**

**Le silence retombe** **délicatement, le temps qu'il réfléchisse à ma proposition. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fait un léger sourire - déjà, c'est un bon début - et répond:**

**« Entendu. Mais ça sera notre secret. »**

**Toute contente, mon sourire s'élargit et je lui tends la main, comme pour sceller le pacte. Il la prend doucement et nous restons comme ça pendant un temps. On dirait que quelque chose d'invisible se transmet par ce simple contact. Il finit par me tourner le dos pour sortir de ma chambre. Dès qu'il pose la main sur la poignée de ma porte, il me lance:**

**« Au fait, Tenten... »**

**Il se retourne légèrement pour me regarder alors que je penche la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation. Un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage avant qu'il ne déclare, un brin moqueur:**

**« Tu chantes vraiment très bien! »**

**Puis il referme la porte, alors que je suis là, bouche grande ouverte et les joues cramoisies. Ah, le traître.. Il m'espionnait depuis un moment... Grr.**


End file.
